


Sex Betrothal

by warboyziri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Out of Character, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warboyziri/pseuds/warboyziri
Summary: Draco attempts to break-up with his "annoying" "girlfriend".
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 32





	Sex Betrothal

**Author's Note:**

> Random doesn't begin to explain this lol

It seemed to Draco that this dreary, stuffy, smelly cotton gin in the run-down part of this town, smack dab in the middle of the afternoon, was a great metaphor for his relationship with Luna. Because he had made all the effort of finding, then driving, and then walking into this shithole. And she had no clue of his feelings about it.

Not that this was a relationship – this wasn’t even like all the other flings he had deigned to call relationships for the sake of dinnertime chat. Luna and Draco hadn’t even been out alone anywhere, just met up, hung out, made out, and left. His best friend says it counts as a relationship, because “sex or no, once you’re done hanging out with her, a desire to hang out with her _more_ is what counts”. But cock-teasing didn’t seem to Draco like a healthy base for a ‘relationship’.

But if it had been, this hell-scape of a fucking _cotton gin_ would’ve ended it. Maybe. Definitely. Almost.

>you at the factory?

>>yeah. it’s fucking nuclear fallout hot right now I can’t do this when it’s this hot.

>get over yourself and go talk to her, asscrate.

>>it’s hotter inside than it is outside. HOW IS IT HOTTER INSIDE THAN IT IS OUTSIDE.

>u suck. 

>>what is she even doing here? who the fuck volunteers to help out at a cotton gin. Who the fuck.

>bro

>we will miss Coachella if you don’t get your shit together and extricate yourself from this sex betrothal before Astoria lands.

>>SEX

>>BETROTHAL?

>you’re the one who can’t stop crying about how it’s not a relationship.

>>fuck u.

>not even if I was Astoria-horny.

  
  


Draco shoved his phone in his pocket as he went further into the lava factory, getting more and more pissed off with the rise in temperature. God, he didn’t understand this girl. He didn’t even know why he was _with_ this girl. He didn’t understand why she pissed him off _this much_.

It could be because she couldn’t hold a text conversation to save her life. Or that she got along with his friends too well. Or that she loved to talk over people and school them in random shit if she felt like it but mostly kept annoyingly quiet just to piss him off. Draco could _see_ the stuck up, egotistical privileged bitch try to rise up in her sometimes, but then she would do things like help out his old nanny’s husband at the _cotton gin_ and he just—he just _doesn’t understand_.

And honestly, Draco had better things to do. Astoria was flying down to take them all to a version of Coachella that the Kardashians probably went to. His friends were planning a New Orleans-Las Vegas rave-cation after that. Draco already had a job locked down. Everything in his life not associated with this Ravenclaw girl was just fine.

His _mom_ liked her. This was _ridiculous_.

“Luna!” he called out, trying to locate his sex betrothed amidst the crowd of workers moving sacks around. His next shout got lost on the way to his lips when she came into view.

This— _this_ was what he was talking about. This is why she got on his nerves. Bent over the sacks, heaving sheets to cover them as they got piled on forklifts was Luna – sweaty, tired, wearing a _loose ass_ tank that her tattoos were peeking out of, and khaki shorts she borrowed from Pansy, too short for the length of _her_ legs. It pissed Draco off that he couldn’t even hate her in peace – because she looked like that sometimes and got on her fucking nerves in _other ways_.

He called out to her again, and she turned. “Hi”, she said, climbing down from her sack mountain, “fancy seeing you in these parts.”

That tank top was loose from the front _too_ —FOCUS, Draco. “I drove. You weren’t picking up your phone.”

“I’ve been at this all day. Well, that or the Robertses have been force-feeding me. People get really offended when you say you can’t eat any more here. I mean, I always thought that it wasn’t my fault I have a small appetite – but apparently, it is. My crime is being too thin to eat like an American.”

“You’re not too thin.”

“That’s what I said!”

“Luna—” Draco rubbed his forehead, “We need to _talk_.”

He choked on the words. In all his wizarding slash muggle diasporic life, Draco had never thought he’d say something as cliché as _we need to talk_.

If Luna felt the same, she didn’t show it. She just led him outside and then waited. He told her his plan – the Coachella thing, the Orleans-Vegas thing. Then he told her the Astoria thing. “She’s… _possessive_ ”, he explained, “and I’m not… _not_ interested in her. I don’t know—there has always been chemistry. And she’s bringing the backstage access. And I mean – I know she’ll like you, but I don’t want to fuck up everyone’s vacation—and Astoria is _very capable_ of doing that if she gets pissed off.”

She looked away and looked back as he talked. Then looked away and smiled when he was done. “I get it. it’s okay. Nice of you to put down a disclaimer before your week of seemingly unending fun.”

“No, I’m not—” Had he sounded too snobbish?? “You know I don’t mean it like _that_. I just don’t want to blindside you.”

“Yes, I _know_. It’s _okay_. You didn’t have to come all the way here before your flight, really.”

 _She_ definitely sounded patronizing. And it fired Draco’s ego up to hotter than the gin’s atmosphere. “Of _course_ I had to come here, you wouldn’t _pick up your phone_. How _else_ am I supposed to _get_ you?”

Luna shook her head. “ _Y_ ou’re not getting it. I’m saying that you could’ve just explained all of this later after you did reach me. There was no need to _visit_.”

The insinuation riled him up even more, and somewhere, in some part of his brain, Draco had made up his mind. “ _You’re_ not getting it. If I didn’t _visit_ then who the fuck was going to take you to the airport on time? The Roberts’ goat?”

Despite his lacklustre crack, Luna was stumped. She blushed – something that brought all sorts of joy and satisfaction to Draco – and spluttered at a response. “You—” she said, “Airport?”

His outburst was working out nicely. Draco committed to it. “Why would I drive all the way here to—what? Dump you? You’re coming with. But I can’t tell Astoria that we’re…whatever we are. So we can’t. Not for this trip.”

Luna didn’t know what to say, what to do with herself, all the way till inside their flight. She kept quiet and drove his car back, as he busied himself with sending panicky texts to the others so they won’t look surprised when they saw her. He left her to pack and found her in the same state of shocked silence when he picked her up. Theo was furious – he liked Luna a lot, and wouldn’t stop sending him all caps messages about how he was gonna hurt her feelings when Astoria finally threw herself at him, _even when they were in the same room_.

As far as Draco was concerned, his small misstep was still pretty logical. Even if he had made up his intentions on the spot, he’d been clear about Astoria and their situation. Luna knew going in that the sex betrothal was over (he has _got_ to stop saying that, god _damn it_ , Marcus!) and they were now just companions in rave.

Astoria met them at LAX. They began drinking and smoking upon reaching their hotels. Coachella went on for four days. Draco slept with Luna on all five nights.

On the day of their flight to New Orleans, Draco woke her up with a series of kisses, bundling her up against him as he kissed down her neck. She smiled sleepily, and a giggle escaped. He swears that he accidentally swallowed that giggle as he was kissing her. That it went down his chest and ate away all those petty arguments he had in favour of hating her in peace. He jumped when Astoria knocked on the door, calling out for him, and Luna just laughed gloatingly.

He didn’t mind.


End file.
